


New Year's Eve

by creepymura



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Filming, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepymura/pseuds/creepymura
Summary: Murdoc and 2D decide to put on a show for their loyal fans to celebrate New Years. (chapters added from prompts on tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> second person, from 2D's perspective. trans 2D

Murdoc had taken you to a New Year’s record release party, you weren’t sure who for. EMI must have been doing something for their up and coming artists, and apparently that’s what the two of you were, even without half a band and barely any songs to account for, but whatever. You couldn’t argue with him, even if you wanted to. Once he had his mind on something, there was little that would be able to convince him otherwise.

He felt you up on the cab ride over. Straddled your hips as soon as the door was shut, fingers through your hair, kissing you hard, biting and sucking at your lips until they were harsh red. Moving further down, love bites bruising on your neck, where everyone would see them, as he pushed cold fingers up the front of your shirt, tracing down your stomach, making you flinch and tremble underneath him.

“I wanna try somethin’.” He said when he pulled away, nipping at your earlobe teasingly. “You up for it?”

You nodded, and he pulled away again, fumbling in his coat pocket for something as you keened up against his hips, relentlessly grinding against him as he did. He fiddled with your jeans for a second, unbuckling the belt, unzipping them to reveal your briefs (already sporting a sizeable damp spot, to your dismay). He brandished a small, slender vibrator, and he was already pushing the sodden fabric to the side and pressing it inside of you before you could say no (though it wasn’t like you would have, anyway.)

It was small and slim, nothing you couldn’t handle, nothing that pushed your limits too much, but you were guessing that wasn’t what he was going for. It was long enough to press up against your g-spot and had a wireless remote with it as well, and that was enough for you to figure out his plans.

He moves your briefs back into place, even gave your cunt an affectionate little pat before moving back to face you, a shit eating smirk on his face.

“You can handle this, can’t ya?” Stroking his knuckles down your cheek slowly, his other hand resting on your thigh. “Seen you take so much more than this before, bet this hardly feels like anythin’ to you.” His voice dripped with sickeningly sweet affection, and you knew he was just talking down to you to wind you up, so you let out a little huff through your nose, sitting up against him.

“Piece of cake.” You said, and he grinned, pulling out the wireless remote of the vibrator and bringing it to life.

The motor in it was powerful, more so than you would have anticipated, and it buzzed silently between your thighs, restlessly nudging against the little bundle of nerves inside of you that made you tremble and shiver incredibly obviously. It was almost enough to drag a moan out of you, but you clapped your palm over your mouth in time before he could hear it. He just smirked and moved back to his side of the seat, keeping his hands buried in his pockets where you couldn’t see him holding the remote for the vibrator.

“Let’s see if ya can last all night, shall we?”

-

The short answer was no, you couldn’t last all night.

The long answer was no, you couldn’t last all night and you could barely keep it together long enough for each of the interactions that Murdoc forced you to go through, always inching the vibrations up whenever you spoke, just so he could laugh when your voice cracked and your hands started to shake.

You avoided those interactions as much as you could, instead forcing Murdoc in front of you so he’d be distracted and you could silently get used to the new speeds of vibrations without him interjecting by suddenly turning it up even more.

It was hellish to say the least, and he loved every second of it.

Fucking sadist.

It didn’t help that you kept close to him, practically hanging on his arm like an obedient puppy, though in hindsight if you’d have kept your distance a bit more, the radio waves of his remotes probably wouldn’t have hit the vibe, so you weren’t doing yourself any favours with that.

But you knew he liked it when you did that, you knew he liked being able to show you off and prove how much he owned you without being as obvious about it as you were.

But it became too much quickly.

You hung closer to him, giving him looks every now and then through bubbling conversations, though he remained blissfully unaware to your plight (or at least he acted that way.) Eventually you grabbed his arm and dragged him over towards the empty EMI coatroom, probably empty because the underpaid intern was off somewhere having a fag or trying to get smashed at the open bar.

“You have t'take it out, now.” You said, once the door was shut, staring down at him despite how much you were shaking. He just smiled, even turned away from you as if he was actually looking at all the coats on the rails.

“So ya can’t take it, eh?” He mumbled, hands back in his pockets and the vibrations increased even more than you thought they could already. You let out a long desperate whine, both hands flying down to grip at yourself, as if you were trying to hold yourself together even though you were coming apart. “Ain’t that a shame.”

“I mean it, Murdoc!” You pressed. “This ain’t funny anymore, I’m makin’ a right tit of myself out there cus of this!”

“Like you wouldn’t anyway.”

“Fuck off, ya know what I mean.” Gripping tighter. “Please, I really can’t do this. It’s been, like, an hour, ain’t that enough?”

“Oh?” He said, turning to you again. “Ya want me to stop it, is that it?”

“NO!” You said suddenly, and you winced at how loud it came out. In any other circumstance you would have been anxious about if people had heard you or not, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care that much. “No, no, don’t take it out. Or do, but, I dunno, give me something.”

“Why should I do that?” He asked.

You were silent for a second, unsure of what to say, and he smirked, arms crossing over his chest.

“I can…um, I’ll do that thing ya always want me t'do. When we get back home, yeah?” You mumbled, with a little smile, hoping that would be enough to persuade him.

He gave you a look, something that was just waiting for you to take back your offer, but you didn’t. And it seemed to work by the way he approached you, making you step back so you were against the wall.

Funny, how even in his heels he was shorter than you, yet he always did such a wonderful job at intimidating you without even trying. One of the things you liked about him, that he could do that to you so easily, you supposed.

“Yeah?” He said, voice quiet, tracing a hand down your front, inching closer and closer to your waistband. “Ya mean that?” You nodded frantically and he chuckled, without even an inch of malice to it. You felt yourself melt under his touch and all you could think about was how much you wanted him to push you up against the wall and fuck you until you couldn’t stand, until you screamed loud enough for everyone else at the party to hear it.

You always fell more and more in love with him when he had you like this.

“Well, I’m sure I can do something then…” He whispered, fingers tiptoeing over your belt buckle.

Before he simply turned the vibe up to it’s highest setting, making you throw your head back in blissful pain and pleasure, so close to cumming underneath him.

But he pulled away, didn’t go any further, and just pocketed the remote again. You looked back to him in confusion, and it must have been visible in your face from the way he smiled.

“You can wait a bit longer, can’t ya?” He said, before he left the coat room, and left you to deal with it yourself.


	2. Put On A Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> murdoc's pov

He looked perfect like this.

Beneath you, legs spread open, no chance of hiding anything from you. He was still wet from the vibrator at the party, thighs still glistening with pre-cum, clit still perfectly erect, so much so that you could see it among his bush of blue pubic hair. 

Just the way you liked him.

The bondage was harsher than he was used to, despite how much of a fiend he was for things like that, much tighter than his taste typically demanded, and much more personal. 

At least you thought it was. 

Sex toys specifically designated for bondage, things he had stockpiles of, naturally, got rid of a layer of intimacy that ropes, chains, tape gave you. You felt like you had to work harder for his submission when you did everything yourself, when you were able to restrain from brute force alone. Plus it was much cheaper, which meant you were allowed to go overboard if you wanted to. 

And maybe you went overboard tonight.

A spreader bar was taped behind his knees tightly, forcing him to keep his legs spread, and a thick rope connected from the bar to the headboard of the bed kept his position and locked him in place, no matter how much he struggled. Hands were tied together, arms above his head, secured to the headboard as well. The ropes were tight, tight enough that they would have probably left burn marks if he tugged at them enough, but he seemed reasonably calm. No real struggling, though he was shaking and trembling somewhat. Chest heaving with quick little breaths. Weirdly quiet as you worked around him. If it was from having to keep his warped position or purely from arousal, it didn't really matter that much. 

It wasn't your main priority.

Right now you were setting up a shitty webcam on a shitty tripod in front of your bed, angling down at him and switching between adjusting the webcam and watching him on the desktop that it was connected to, just making sure that the angle was right. When you finally decided on a position for the camera, you typed in a cliche, pornographic sounding title and waited for the messenger box to pop up.

**You will be live in [5] minutes. Make the chatroom public? [YES] [NO]**

You clicked yes.

**The chatroom is now public. Users and anonymous users may now use the chat. Allow tipping? [YES] [NO]**

You clicked yes again. If there was a chance that you could make a quick tenner out of your own fantasies, you were going to take it.

"You can still back out of this, if you want to?" You said, looking back at him and spinning around in the desk chair. "I won't be mad if you do."

"Yeah, but..." He started, pulling against his binds subtly, biting his lip. "Y'won't let me cum if I don't. Want that more."

"Weird priorities." Smiling to yourself, you stood up from the desk, grabbing for a latex gimp mask that you had set aside from his frankly vast collection. "Could always just jerk off by yourself so y'don't have to be subjected to my nasty fantasies, couldn't you?" You stood over him at the side of the bed, rolling the sleeve of your jumper down over your tattoo. Making your body unrecognizable to any onlookers you might have had. “So people don’t have to watch what I do to you.”

"I-I don't think your fantasies are nasty." He murmured softly, keeping eye contact with you though you could tell he was nervous, scared somewhat. But still an excited little glint in his eyes that he had whenever you did things like this. Not easily intimidated. Yet. "I wouldn't have said yes if I did." Beaming a shaky little grin up at you, making your heart melt a little. Maybe made you feel bad about what was going to happen to him.

You stroked through his hair idly, before you knelt by his side, putting the mask down and reaching for the duct tape that you'd used on the spreader bar before. Ripped a piece off with your teeth and pressed it down, with soft, loving (by your standards) fingers over his lips. Nothing too intense, nothing he couldn't remove himself if he tried hard enough. Which was why he almost relaxed under your touch, especially when you pet his hair again, to which he practically keened up to your touch.

"Such a brave boy." You whispered softly. "You know how to stop this, don't you?"

He nodded quickly, and opened his clenched hand to reveal a small bundle of bells in his palm. When you gagged him he wasn't able to tell you to stop or use his safewords, so this was a way to do that without the use for words. One shake to stop and slow down, two shakes to stop for a break, three shakes to stop all together and turn the webcam off. It was a good system, though the last one was added specifically for this play. 

Regardless of how far you liked to push him and how far you wanted to explore his limits, you wanted him to like this as much as you did. And this helped settle your mind a little more when he couldn’t always say yes.

You kissed his forehead sweetly before you finally pulled on the latex mask, concealing his identity from the camera, and you tugged up the scarf that was settling around your neck up to your nose. You didn't need hiding as much as he did, but precautions still had to be took. Even this early on in your career, you never knew who might have been scrolling through porn sites at the wee hours of the morning.

You stood to walk back over to your desk, where the stream had gone live and the chatbox was starting to fill up with people, and you settled down to wait for any kind of suggestion or instruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an essay due on monday but i spent all day watching elementary and playing gorey visual novels so fuck that
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third person. 1/10

**Anon: SO PRETTY WOW  
**

**wirehead92: shame about the hood lol**

**Anon: ill tip you if you take off his hood**

**dollygirl86: bet he’s even prettier when you can see his face <3<3**

**hailsatan666 [MOD]: I think some things are better left for the imagination.**

-

Murdoc found little reason to watch the chat room fill up anymore when he knew how he wanted to start, how he wanted in introduce Stuart to whoever was going to be watching. He smirked to himself underneath the scarf that obscured his face, and paced around the side of the bed, watching as Stuart reflectively flinched when his footsteps stopped.

“You should see what they’re all saying about you, pet.” He started, running a slow touch down Stuart’s front, paying attention to how his body arched and trembled as he stroked, whimpering so only he could hear him. “Everyone thinks you’re so pretty. Don’t even have t'see your face to know how pretty you are.” His touch slowed down as he ran a teasingly slow touch over Stuart’s clit, chuckling when he groaned loudly, enough that the webcam must have picked it up.

His body was shaking more. No doubt he had been wound up enough from the vibe inside him for the entire party that he was already so close to his edge already. 

Murdoc didn’t mind this much though, since he knew that Stuart could take multiple orgasms without even trying, and there wouldn’t be a shortage in attention on him from the chatroom. Letting him cum while things were still slow and soft was probably a good option, and Satan only knew that his boy deserved something nice before anything harsh happened to him. 

Though who really knew with this sort of crowd.

“Only I get to see you when you’re not a mindless little hole waitin’ t’be fucked, don’t I, pet?”

Stuart could only whimper out a meager response, making him feel much more sadistic than he had before.

“You’re prettier like this anyway.”

Murdoc slipped a finger, two fingers, inside of him with ease, slowly fucking him open and occasionally grazing over his swollen clit with the pad of his thumb, just when he wanted to hear him moan and whimper louder. His bonds prevented his body from moving in time with the thrusts, leaving him completely at the mercy of Murdoc’s own choice of pace. But he was keeping it slow for the time being.

“Look at that pretty little hole, so greedy for me.” He crooned softly, slipping in a third finger to Stuart’s delight. He’d chosen a position for himself that would allow the webcam full view of his cunt taking it so easily, the strain of his body trying to hold back. “Still such a pretty boy for me, aren’t you, pet?”

Stuart moaned out loudly, nodding his head as he took everything so perfectly. Even kept all of his sounds loud just for the camera.

Apprehension didn’t mean anything when you were a front man and you were at centre stage, it seemed. Regardless if there was a physical stage even there. Stuart always had a need to please people, even if they were faceless strangers.

But knowing that he was the only one who had him, could touch him, could look at his face after all of this, made Murdoc feel powerful in a way he hadn’t before.

“All mine.” He growled roughly, speeding up the force inside of Stuart, to his delight. Whimpering and whining with delight as his body arched and twisted, like he was barely seconds away from release.

“Gonna cum for me, pretty boy? Gonna cum all over yourself barely five minutes into me showing you off for everyone.”

He nodded again.

“Filthy.” Murdoc could only grin with sadistic pleasure when he felt Stuart clench tight and squirt against his fingers with a desperate whine, enough liquid coming out to stain the bedsheets underneath him and leave him twitching in a soaking puddle of his own fluids. He wiped his sopping fingers off on the same bedsheets, still idly stroking over Stuart’s hole, just to hear his soft little whimpers as he touched something so sensitive, so brutally used and so unprepared.

“Hope you’re not worn out, love. Cus we haven’t even started yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm letting people over on my tumblr decide what happens next so get on that shit if you wanna
> 
> i'm having the most fun picking the usernames though
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third person. 2/10

**whorefuck69: lol did he just cum from being fingered**

**dollygirl86: omg that’s so cute poor baby haha**

**Anon: Anyone else jerking off to this guy’s voice or is it just me?**

**raylien27: no it’s not just you**

**Anon: i bet he’d look pretty with a cock or two in his pussy**

**hailsatan666 [MOD]: I’m the only one here, mate.**

**Anon: use a dildo or something lol i’ll tip you if you get a good shot of it**

-

A five pound tip barely ten minutes into the stream wasn’t something that Murdoc could really ignore, and he was interested to see what would happen if he did indulge the stranger in the chatroom.

One way to find out.

He fumbled in the desk drawers for a second before he found a decently sized vibrator, batteries still intact despite it probably not having been used for a while. It had been cleaned though, so it would work perfectly for what he intended to do.

Stuart had been given the chance to catch his breath back while Murdoc looked over the chatroom, so the vibe being pushed between his legs did catch him by surprise, somewhat. Letting out what sounded like a gasp, pulling at the spreader bar and his ropes, trying to clamp his legs shut.

Didn’t shake the bells though, and that’s the only thing Murdoc paid attention to.

He pinned his thigh down against the bed firmly, making his position even more uncomfortable so he whined with pain as he pressed the vibe inside of him, though there was little resistance, despite the fact that he had just cum and there hadn’t been any preparation between the two acts.

“You gettin’ hard just thinking about this?” Murdoc asked subtly with a hidden grin, pressing at the base of the vibrator and threateningly stroking over where the switch rested. “Everyone loved your little…display so much, they wanna see if you can cum just as hard again. Even had someone tip me just to see your pretty cunt stuffed to the brim.” Emphasizing his point by switching the viberator onto it’s lowest setting, so it buzzed quietly between Stuart’s thighs, hitting all of his sensitive spots.

Stuart moaned softly as all of his attention was suddenly on how good the vibe was making him feel, allowing Murdoc to move away from him to adjust the angle of the webcam just for the stranger who tipped him. He glanced over at the desktop as he fiddled with the tripod, making sure that it looked decent and there wasn’t any chance of missing the action, even if Stuart twitched or shuddered particularly violently.

**hailsatan666 [MOD]: Enjoying the show, mate?**

**Anon: well worth the five pounds so far lmao**

When Murdoc approached him again, Stuart was already doing enough to turn him on a little, without even needing to touch him himself. Moaning and whining like a porn star, either for him or the camera he wasn’t sure. And putting up with so much, like a trooper. Like a good boy did.

As he searched in the bedside drawer for the second dildo and maybe some lube to make the entrance a little easier, he stroked through Stuart’s hair, shushing him and whispering soft words of praise that would only be heard between them.

“You’re doing so well, babe, you look so lovely.” Kneeling up at his side again, stroking down his labia, over his clit. “Love you so much. You’re such a good boy.”

He dripped an excessive about of the lube over his hole, stroking it in and laughing at Stuart’s sharp squeak of surprise at the sudden cold feeling. Couldn’t resist pressing a finger in just to see how easy he could have taken it.

“So loose for me.” He cooed, rubbing the head of the second dildo over what little space there was left. “Maybe if someone asks nicely, we can stuff all your other holes as well, hm?” Pressing it inside him, agonizingly slow, using more lube if it ever felt forced or dry. “I know how much you like that. Bet you could take even more, couldn’t you?”

Stuart practically howls against his gag because it’s so tight, painful almost, it’s a strain to try and get both the toys comfortable inside of him. But he doesn’t shake the bell, not even once.

Murdoc’s more impressed than he lets on when both the toys are securely inside of him, the vibe softly buzzing against the dildo, stuffing his boy’s hole open to a degree that he wasn’t used to. 

When he looked back at the glaring desktop screen, the poor quality visual of Stuart’s leaking overstuffed cunt, thighs twitching and trembling, lube and pre-cum making his skin glisten, fills the screen, and no doubt the chatbox is going apeshit about how good he looks.

But the image is much hotter up close than it is on screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr's where the main party is going on btw
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third person

**Anon: his pussy looks so good stuffed like that  
**

**wirehead: lol op why arent you stuffing him yourself you got a cunt as well or something**

**hailsatan666 [MOD]: Mind your own business.**

**whorefuck69: you should grind your pussies together and play with his tits till he cums**

**raylien27: you don’t know op has a pussy you shit for brains**

**Anon: It would be hot to see the sub choke on some dick though.**

**Anon: stuff all his holes lol!!**

**tankgirl_fan88: jerk off on his face i wanna see it**

-

A sudden stream of tips started coming on from the patrons in the chatbox, numerous notifications alerting Murdoc’s toolbar. Not much from any particular person, but enough small ones from everyone to amount to something fairly significant. He didn’t much like paying attention to the chat box, thinking most of the people in there to be bored perverts who either wanted to argue or jack off.

Appealing to a niche brought out the weirdest sorts of people it seemed.

But the tips interested him enough to want to play along, so Murdoc simply leaned back in his chair, reaching over to prod at the still buzzing vibrator stuffed inside of Stuart, turn it up a little more just to keep his boy on edge.

“You should see what everyone’s asking for, pet.” Keeping his voice soft as he urged the office chair forward, giving himself a better position to tease even more, pressing down on the bases of both the vibrator and the dildo to try and urge them slightly deeper. Making him shake and tremble. “Some of ‘em even wanna see your face. Your pretty body ain’t enough for them anymore, I guess.”

Stuart whimpered softly, his fists clenching a little tighter as he pulled at his tight binds. Murdoc stood up from the office chair to move the webcam from it’s position and to the side of the bed, angled up towards Stuart’s face slightly (though he, of course, had no idea of this.) Stroking over the bottom of the hood as soon as he was done, adding a further level of threat to his words.

“People wanna see your face, darling. Should I let them? Even paying ‘cus they want to so bad. And you’re so pretty after all. Such a pretty boy. They just want to see that.”

Stuart just whimpered again, shaking his head, still clutching tight onto his bundle of bells. Though he didn’t shake them, knowing that Murdoc must have been bluffing, he wouldn’t do anything that would put him in any kind of danger or risk their privacy. He just liked to pretend for other people, act like he was some kind of uncaring hardman.

But Murdoc did tuck the mask up. Barely, just enough for his gagged mouth to be uncovered by the latex, enough to show the bottom of his jaw where the only slight giveaway there might have been to his identity was soft, blue stubble on his chin. And Murdoc had taken meticulous effort to clean up any stubble before they’d even left for the party, sat him down with a straight razor on the side of the bath earlier, already having this entire scenario planned out in his mind before they’d even left.

He peeled the thick layer of tape from Stuart’s lips slowly, forcing out a gasped curse, too quiet for the webcam to hear. Reached for a pocket knife on the bedside table, in plain sight just in case of any emergencies or sudden safe words, and cuts through the rope connecting Stuart’s spreader bar to the headboard, and the sudden freedom forced his body to unfold clumsily, but made him more comfortable and allowed Murdoc to straddle his body without anything being in the way.

Just what the webcam wanted to see.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Murdoc said softly, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans, stroking at his already aching dick underneath his boxers. “This is more than enough to satisfy me.”

Stuart swallowed hard underneath him, unable to even look at whatever Murdoc was doing above him. Lips parting ever so slightly as he let out a shaky little breath, unsure what to say, if he even wanted to say anything.

“You’re still beautiful.” Tucked down his boxers, gripping his dick as he worked himself over slowly. “Even when I can’t look at you, you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” His free hand stroked down Stuart’s cheek, cupped his chin. A thumb pressed against his bottom lip, forcing his mouth open ever so slightly, forced his tongue out to lap at him from force of habit. Already drooling, lips already shiny with spit.

So fucking perfect.

Just sharing this image alone was generous, let alone everything else they’d already filmed. Murdoc didn’t know if their intimacy was appreciated by the chatbox full of perverts, but he could hear the notification alarms of tips on his desktop so there was no reason to stop.

Jerking off to his pretty mouth. The way he could see the flush of colour on his cheeks, even with the mask in the way. The way he could see the gap in his teeth, could touch it and make Stuart whimper from the subtle pain of it if he wanted, was pushing him closer to his edge.

Somehow, Stuart could tell how close he was just listening to him, as he put his tongue out almost expectantly, obediently, waiting for Murdoc to cum on his face or down his throat, already so used to it.

Who was he to let him down?

He came quickly, with a choked up little groan, pressing the scarf down hard against his lips so he wouldn’t sound too obvious. Cum drips from Stuart’s tongue, down his chin, shining on the black latex that somehow frames his face like he was a piece of art. When he swallowed it down, he smiled, like the sweetheart that he was, but kept silent.

Murdoc didn’t find a reason to care that much.

Words don’t need to be spoken between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently my essay is due tomorrow but i couldn't do it without writing porn first lol kill me
> 
> i take more joy from writing the chatbox banter than anything else
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


	6. Chapter 6

**dollygirl86: OMG THIS IS SO CUTE AND HOT!!!**

**wirehead: getting kind of gay for me lmao**

**Anon: did you just call gay porn gay**

**wirehead: look dude i don’t need kissing in my porn i just want to see a cock up someone’s ass okay lol**

**whorefuck69: ^^^^  
raylien27: you guys are assholes**

-

“You have no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now.”

Pressing their foreheads together, talking softly, hushed tones, the only kind of privacy they were allowed right now. Though, of course, neither of them minded it that much. Practically invited it at this point.

Stuart just laughed softly, body still uselessly twitching with arousal underneath him.

“Dunno if anything else can fit up there.” He mumbled with a little chuckle, though he bit at his lip quickly as his body moved, his hips urging for attention that he wasn’t going to get. Just trying to stimulate the toys already inside of him. “Feels like I’m gonna burst.”

“I could try.” Murdoc growled roughly, and even with the scarf in the way, Stuart could hear the dirty smile on his voice. “Bet you’ve taken worse, haven’t you?” Raising his voice a little so the chatroom would pick up on it. “I mean, I’ve seen the toys you’ve taken, pet. Three of mine are hardly anything compared to your’s.”

The threat of another toy scared Stuart, mostly because he didn’t know if Murdoc was bluffing or not. Something about his demeanor was suddenly unreadable and intimidating. But what scared him more than that was how much he liked the threat, how much he liked not recognizing his partner when the blindfold was in the way, when the scarf was there, when the light was like this and the position was like this. Made his heart beat faster in his chest and his fists clench tighter on the bundle of bells that he wouldn’t shake, no matter what Murdoc might have made him do.

When he couldn’t find his voice to respond to the threat, Murdoc moved off of him, getting back onto the floor to approach his desktop again.

“Let’s see what everyone else thinks.” He said brightly, typing something into the chat before he stood up again, pacing back over to the bedside drawer. “If we get enough tips, we’ll try and get another toy up your cunt.” Sifting through the drawer before finding a much slimmer vibrator, barely the width of his index finger, and holding it up with an unseen grin.

“Are you joking?” Stuart mouthed silently, though they couldn’t make eye contact for him to really know. Made the threat feel that much more real.

“Shall we say…twenty pounds, eh?” Murdoc continued, kneeling back on the bed so he could stroke down Stuart’s body easier, rest the tip of the vibrator against his shivering thighs, keeping the threat there. “Yeah. Twenty pounds and we’ll stuff your pretty cunt open some more.”

He whined when the touch slipped further up his front, over his frantically rising and falling chest, over his nipples.

“No, it wouldn’t hurt him.” Murdoc said, assumedly to the camera as he kept touching. “I just want to show you how loose his slutty hole is. He can take it easily, I assure you.”

“Don’t-”

Before Stuart could say anything else, Murdoc quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, shutting him up quickly and efficiently. Still protective of his identity even when Stuart could hardly think about it.

“Shhh, don’t need to hear that. Just need to look at you, yeah? Look at how pretty you are, how pretty your body is, okay pet?” Removing his hand slowly.

“I’m the only one who’s allowed to hear you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are getting worse as i go tbh
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


	7. Chapter 7

**Anon: anyone else think the dom is kind of obnoxious**

**raylien27: nah it’s doing it for me**

**wirehead92: he’s kind of annoying but he dirtytalks pretty good**

**Anon: Kind of a sadist though. Sub seems in pain sometimes.**

**whorefuck69: you’re saying that like it’s a bad thing lol**

**tankgirl_fan88: yeah maybe they have a d/s thing**

**dollygirl86: noooo they’re super in love!! there are intimate bits as well!**

**Anon: who let the chick into the gay porn chat**

-

Collectively, the chatbox had raised the twenty pounds in barely under ten minutes. Impressive for a group of like minded perverts who argued over the intimacy of the scenes and the legitimacy of the relationship between the two of them, but Murdoc didn’t mind that much. He was getting paid and showing Stuart off at the same time. Had nothing to complain about really.

While the tips were being raised, Murdoc busied himself with changing Stuart’s position, so the webcam would get a good look at his perky little ass, and his cunt that was still waiting to be stuffed with another toy. Naturally, Murdoc had more things on his mind than others thought, though he kept them private, secret. Just made it more a surprise when they finally came out.

And Stuart had been gagged again. A pity, since Murdoc loved his voice so much, but it was a price to pay to keep his identity secret. He left the hood where it was though, considered that being able to see his jaw wouldn’t give anything away, and he’d be able to look at his boy’s pretty, parted lips drooling around the red rubber between his teeth, down his chin, dripping silvery strings onto the bed sheets. 

Even more so when he pulled hard at his new ropes, trying to find a good position, though Murdoc had made a conscious effort to choose something uncomfortable. So he’d ache the next day and remember everything that had been done to him.

And he’d love it, of course.

Always did.

When he’s tugging a new rope tight, binding Stuart’s arms in place and keeping his body taught, Murdoc heard a string of notifications from the desktop speaker, and curiously sat back down at his desk to examine how close they were to their goal.

Though they had actually surpassed it, by about seven pounds in fact.

“Fuckin’ hell, that was quick.” He mumbled to himself with a hidden grin, pushing a hand through his hair. “You lot really wanna see it, huh?” Asking nobody in particular.

Stuart was desperately trying to look over his shoulder, find out what he was talking about, huffing and groaning against his gag in a vague attempt of making words. Just made Murdoc chuckle as he approached him again, traced a slow finger down his taut back muscles, smirking at the way he froze underneath him.

“You should see what everyone’s saying, pet. They all love you so much.” He said with a soft laugh as Stuart relaxed against him, letting out a soft moan, head hanging between his arms a little more. “Wanna see how much your pretty little hole can take.”

He dripped an excessive amount of lube down Stuart’s hole, smearing it against his shivering labia, his twitching clit, so tempted to just slip a finger inside of him and make him cum after waiting so long. But no, no. He had a little more self restraint than that.

“I’ll go slow.” He whispered, reassuringly, taking the slim vibrator in hand, trying to make some kind of space against the other two toys for it to slip inside.

Stuart’s body was tight, muscles clenched hard, thighs trembling just slightly, as if he was doing everything he could to keep himself calm.

When Murdoc started to slip the vibrator inside of him, along with the other toys, he screamed, hard, against the gag. Tugging hard at his ropes, the bundle of bells only delicately shaking in his trembling hands. Murdoc isn’t sure if that’s one shake or two, but he stopped anyway, vibe halfway in.

“Come on, you can do it.” He crooned, stroking down his back again. “Does it hurt, baby? Want me to take them out?”

Stuart shook his head, twice. Murdoc really had to give him credit, if he wasn’t anything else, his boy was a trooper. He eased the vibe in a little more, though it isn’t easy because of the tight space, though Stuart’s screams have quickly turned into moans and whimpers.

“Such a good boy. Taking it so well.” Dripping more lube over his hole and working it in. “You sound so pretty, pet. Make some more noise for me, yeah? Wanna hear all of it.”

Stuart kept whining and whimpering as Murdoc eased the vibe in more, shivery little moans sounding at the back of his throat, pleading and begging being caught in the gag and garbled into nothing but keening grunts, only given meaning when he tried to press his hips back, make it go faster, deeper. Everything he wanted.

Eventually, the vibe was in as far as it would go, the base poking out a little further than the other vibe and dildo, naturally. And because Murdoc was in a particularly cruel mood, he twisted the base so it sprang to life inside of him, stimulating even more. Turned up the power of the bigger vibe too, filling the room with a faint buzzing that was largely ignored as Stuart’s whines raised in pitch and volume, almost screams if Murdoc didn’t know how much he loved all of this.

“Fuck, look at that slutty hole, so easily stuffed.” Murdoc grinned underneath the scarf and stands back to admire the view in front of him. Eagerly groping at Stuart’s ass, even teasingly slapping at him just to see how the ripple would affect the toys (barely, as it seemed, but he still liked hearing the squeak that came out of Stuart every time he did it.)

“Tryin’ t'say something, love?” He teased, running a thumb over his neglected clit, making him squeal even more. “Ain’t that cute. Stupid tart thinks he’s making any sense.” Another slap, harder this time. Leaving a red hand print against his pale skin. “Shouldn’t listen to fucktoys though. Might remember he actually has a brain and start thinkin’ again." 

Smirking almost triumphantly at the defeated whimper Stuart let out, resigned to accept his dirty-talk, his abuse, his constant over stimulation and being brought so close to the edge and never get any relief from his aching desire for climax.

Even more triumphant when the bells are never shaken. Not even once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a productive day and i feel pretty good about myself. here's some weird porn
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


	8. Chapter 8

**Anon: dude i’m not gay or anything but this is hot as shit**

**whorefuck69: the sub’s got a pussy it doesn’t count**

**wirehead: lmao like i give a fuck, boy pussy is just as good as dick**

**dollygirl86: i think it’s cute haha!**

**Anon: Hey OP, you two into edging or some shit? Your sub’s taken a lot and he hasn’t even cum yet lol**

**hailsatan666 [MOD]: I like to see him work for it, if that’s what you’re asking.**

**tankgirl_fan88: bet his dick’s all swollen after waiting so long**

**Anon: can we see his clit lol**

**leatherdaddy71: does op have a dick or is this a two pussy kind of thing**

**Anon: Yeah, OP has a dick.**

**raylien27: anyone in this thread smoke weed**

**whorefuck69: raylien you’re gonna get your fag ass blocked**

-

Stuart was convinced that if the concept of a hell existed, if he even believed in it, this was what it would feel like.

Overstuffed, overstimulated, so close to orgasm that he didn’t even want it for any sort of pleasure anymore. He just wanted any kind of relief, no matter how much it hurt.

The hitachi was still at it’s lowest setting, buzzing against his clit, barely stimulating him, just enough to keep him whimpering and twitching against his obscenely tight binds. Certain to burn his skin if he kept pulling like this. Murdoc knew how to tie the ropes properly, mind, knew to leave space between the tight cord and skin, but because he was the way that he was, he ignored that rule.

So it would hurt the morning after.

So Stuart would remember everything, just by looking at the burns on his wrists, on his arms.

Made him shiver more than a good vibrator ever would.

Murdoc was ignoring him at this point, leaving him to the mercy of the countless sex toys he’d left inside and buried against him. Tapping away at the keyboard, occasionally chuckling to himself. Reading through the chatbox, Stuart assumed. He did wonder why they were suddenly so quiet about him though.

Before, the requests to see Murdoc defile him in countless different ways seemed to be streaming in, or at least that’s what Murdoc had told him anyway. Had they suddenly stopped? Were they no longer interested in him and had suddenly found much more interest in their host?

He didn’t really know, though he couldn’t really blame them if they did. He’d have to check the message box when this was all finished, just to see what everyone was saying about him. He could only imagine what they must have been saying about Murdoc anyway.

But for the time being, all he could do was desperately rut against the hitachi in an attempt to get some sort of stimulation and groan against the ballgag to get Murdoc’s attention, despite how happy he seemed to be just staring at his computer.

It took another five or so minutes of near constant whimpering and whining out of him, trying to press himself harder against the hitachi, trying to make any sort of noise, before Murdoc even pretended to notice what he was doing. He could hear the office chair turn as the other man’s interest in him was finally piqued, and he could finally have a good look at the mess that he’d made.

“Aw, look at that.” He started, clicking his tongue almost empathetically, and Stuart could hear his footsteps approaching him. “Poor baby. Y'must wanna cum so bad, don’t you, pet?” He asked, voice softer as he stroked down the back of Stuart’s trembling thighs, almost deliberately avoiding his overstuffed hole and the heavy duty toy between his legs.

Stuart could hear the shit-eating smirk on his face, just the tone he was using meaning he was oh-so-proud of himself and what he’d been able to do. No doubt he’d gotten a good ego stroking from everyone in the chat room as well, no wonder this thing had gone on as long as it had.

But he didn’t want to fight or argue or pretend he didn’t want it anymore. He just wanted something, anything from Murdoc, anything he wanted to give him, he would take and not say a word of complaint against it. So what if he was streaming this to God knows how many people, possibly recording it for his own use at a later date. He could get over that, as long as he got what he wanted as well.

So Stuart just nodded desperately, without any of the shame that he had before. Pulled at his ropes, babbling enthusiastically against his gag, trying to say anything that might convince Murdoc to finally let him climax after so long waiting. He just let out a laugh through his nose though, clearly amused by how desperate Stuart was underneath him, before he moved back again.

“Tell ya what, love. I’ll let you cum.” He could hear Murdoc moving the tripod again as he spoke, lowering the stand, adjusting the camera. Tiny delicate sounds that only someone like him could pick up on. “But you have to work for it, yeah? You have to show me how much you want it.” The squeaky office chair was wheeled over to the foot of the bed, Murdoc sitting close so he had front row seats to every part of the action.

Fucking sadist.

“Now, you can’t really say how much you want it either, can you? No, no, can’t use your words properly, wouldn’t dream of that.” The harsh rope binding around his legs and ankles were suddenly loosened, which allowed Stuart into a more comfortable position, though Murdoc quickly gripped his ankle hard, pulling so he couldn’t move immediately, couldn’t give him aching limbs any sort of a break. 

With Stuart still pinned still, he moved the vibrator up so it was pressed flush against Stuart’s erect clit, already coated with enough pre-cum that lube was hardly necessary.

“So. You know what to do, don’t you, love?” He said, finally turning up the vibrator, gradually, drinking in the near screams that Stuart let out from the white-hot stimulation finally washing over him.

“Sing for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a weird brain mood, also i'm trying to do personal projects but i'll try and finish this before all my end of year essays are due haha
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com (consider donating to my ko-fi if u like me)  
> ray x


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third person. not a part of received prompts

The minutes that passed before Stuart was finally able to come were agonising, or at the very least, they certainly sounded agonising.

Screams that quickly faded into aching whines and whimpers, near spasms becoming barely there muscle twitches and exhausted struggles against too-tight binds as his energy drained and his capacity to even think practically melting away as he desperately rutted against the buzzing hitachi on his clit. Wanting just one thing and not being able to get it without effort that he could barely comprehend anymore.

Everything Murdoc liked most.

Everything the chatbox must have liked as well, since the tip notification sounds seemed to sound every ten seconds on the desktop, and whenever Murdoc looked over his shoulder to see the unreadable chatbox, the comments seemed to be an enthusiastic, if constant stream of all caps and requests for even harsher treatment on his pet for everyone to see.

Naturally, this appealed to the worst kind of perverts, of course. And it was always in his best interest to appease perverts, as long as they were paying for it.

Couldn’t complain.

When Stuart eventually came, he barely made a sound, to Murdoc’s surprise. A gasp through his nose, an intense shudder that ripped through his body and forced the slimmer vibrator out of him as his hips bucked and a hot gush of fluids stained the bed sheets even further. His sounds weren’t needed to prove just how much he needed that release.

Murdoc smirked under the scarf, satisfied with just looking at it, rubbing at the bulge in his jeans that was quickly getting interested in all of this. But he stayed casual as ever, his chin resting on the back of the office chair, straddling it and moving forward so he could turn off the hitachi after it buzzing for so long and set it down where he wouldn’t be distracted by it. Stuart almost sighed with relief when it stopped, though Murdoc knew he wouldn’t have minded if he kept it on longer.  

“There we go. Did that feel good, darlin’?” He crooned, getting out of his chair to stand at the side of the bed. Tracing soft touches up Stuart’s trembling thighs as he moved, keeping his voice soft, gentle, inching closer to his still stuffed cunt. “You did such a good job, you know. The perfect little model for my camera.” Playfully groping his ass with his free hand, to still keep him interested. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Stuart just moaned softly against his gag, pressing his face into pillows and gently tugging at his binds, too exhausted to move anymore. Moaning even more when the gentle touch reached his cunt, despite how sensitive it must have been and how much even the simplest touch must have made him throb.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Murdoc said, a half-genuine smile under his scarf when Stuart pressed his hips back, wanting to feel his touch even more. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you? Workin’ so hard to make me happy, make everyone watching happy.” He ran a half interested finger over the remaining vibrator in Stuart’s cunt, idly pressing down on the base and smirking at the wail he suddenly let out in response. “So good.”

Without another word, he gripped at the handle of the vibrator roughly and yanked it out, forcing out a surprised, and somewhat pained, groan from Stuart (understandable, to be fair) though he kept in the dildo, as a just because. Left the vibrator with the other one, set to the side, easy to forget about, as he stroked Stuart’s labia and still half hard clit idly, his touch almost tender. Though from the sounds that Stuart was making he took this sudden act of kindness as anything other than tender.

Too much for him to bare, he could only bet.

But Murdoc just sat back in his chair, stroking his pet boytoy as just a kind of affirmation that he was still there, still listening to him, still waiting for this bells to ring even if there wasn’t any the slightest chance of it.

He knew him that well.

“What should we do now?” Murdoc asked, his voice light and airy, despite the scarf somewhat muffling it. Still affectionately prodding at Stuart’s over-sensitive clit, smirking at the way he squirmed and shivered. “Reckon I should ask the chatbox what they think? See if they have any suggestions for me?”

Stuart could just let out a soft mumble of a response against his gag, against the pillows against his face, which to be fair, Murdoc couldn’t interpret into any sort of answer, so he just took it as a yes.

Giving his singer an affectionate pat on the thigh, he spun around casually in the office chair and wheeled back over to the desk and his computer set up, typing away at the keyboard, asking if anyone had any requests they were willing to pay for.

Of course prompting a stream of desperate suckers wanting to see how far he could push Stuart. How much Murdoc could make him put up with.

And who was he to turn down a paying customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to finish off projects i start so let's finish this one this week. just a warm up chapter since i haven't written for it in like two months (and tbh i haven't published anything in nearly two weeks either so it's all bad scoob)
> 
> prompts from tumblr are fully encouraged
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third person, 7/10

**hailsatan666 [MOD]: Now’s your time, lads, what suggestions have you got for me?**

**Anon: dude why did you take all the toys out should have kept him spread**

**wirehead: loose pussy is so fucking hot lol**

**whorefuck69: could fill all his other holes. can he take a dick in the ass lmao**

**tankgirl_fan88: did he piss himself when he came thats hot as fuck**

**raylien27: hey op when are we gonna see your dick you not getting off to any of this**

**Anon: He showed his dick earlier, you didn’t get here early enough.**

**raylien27: i was here i was jerking off**

**leatherdaddy71: what about if you put clamps on his tits? they’re tiny so i bet they’re sensitive as hell lol**

**wirehead: holy fuck yeah you haven’t played with his tits at all.**

**dollygirl86: should you be calling a boys chest tits? >_<**

**hailsatan666 [MOD]: Well said.**

* * *

 

This was maybe the one time that Murdoc was going to get any kind of sadistic thrill from this play.

Because he wasn’t a sadist, or at least he didn’t believe he was.

But this certainly wasn’t helping his claim of being a vanilla, missionary sex with the lights turned out kind of guy.

Stuart was on his back again, legs still spread, of course, his thighs still shiny with pre-cum and lube. Clit still erect through a bush of blue. Still excited as to what was in store for him. Still expecting something, not even considering that this might come to an end.

In a way, Murdoc couldn’t really see it ending.

The live video said he had been streaming for nearly two and half hours, and there wasn’t any sort of decline in the audience participation or the stream of tips that they had coming in. He thought for maybe a minute about not stopping the webcams, and playing with Stuart all night and day until the poor lad passed out from exhaustion or he finally rang those bells of his.

Though he had no doubt that Stuart would have done anything before ringing the bells. Partly out of a desire to impress an audience that he couldn’t see, a desire to impress Murdoc, perhaps, despite there not being a need to.

Though it was mostly because he was an absolute sex fiend without any sort of hard limit. He probably would have accepted the idea of a twenty four hour stream with an eager smile, let him do whatever he wanted as long as he was involved.

Ever desperate to please.

But it didn’t stop him from flinching and his body tensing up when he felt Murdoc’s hands on his bare chest, when he felt the cold chain connecting the clamps trace up and down his stomach, teasing, making him wait for it.

Murdoc was quick to secure the first harsh alligator teethed clamp on Stuart’s nipple, tightening the tiny screw little by little, his movements all of a sudden slow, eyes glancing up to gauge the reaction that he could understand, despite the latex hood being in the way. Drowning in his pet’s soft pained whimpers, his groans against the ball gag, the way his fists clenched and his body shook.

Smirking to himself under his scarf as he moved to the second clamp, taking his time on the tiny screw again, tightening the clamp to the point where the metal teeth dug into Stuart’s skin. Making the pert little nub harsh red and sensitive, and then going back to the first clamp to try and match the tightness.

Stuart’s whimpers eventually died down into barely there huffs and stuttered breathing through his nose, allowing Murdoc the perfect window of time to retrieve something new from the bedside table, something that Stuart hasn’t found yet, clearly.

Lying down next to Stuart was perhaps the closest he had gotten to any feigned sense of intimacy for this entire time, and he was absolutely going to take advantage of it. Wrapping an arm around his singer’s neck, dragging him closer to him, their foreheads pressed together.

He can even smell his hair, despite the heavy musk of latex.

“Know what everyone’s askin’ for this time, sweetheart?” Murdoc asked, his voice somewhat muffled by his scarf but knowing Stuart would listen, or at least try to. “Dunno why, really, but everyone is just fascinated with this lovely little dick all of a sudden.”

He set down the mystery implement from the bedside, and buried his fingers against Stuart’s folds, still dripping, running rough fingertips over his still throbbing clit. Relishing in how loud he was now, how unabashed his moans and groans were, how he tried to bury himself against Murdoc’s neck, his shoulder, his chest, just as a means to get closer to him.

“And why shouldn’t they, eh?” He cooed, softly, counteracting by the rough pinching on Stuart’s clit, only making him louder. “They love seein’ how good it makes ya feel, pet. Everyone just wants to see you cum, see ya enjoy yourself. Can’t deny that, can we?”

Stuart shook his head, frantically, letting out desperate little groans as his hips bucked and jutted underneath Murdoc’s brutal touch. Getting only more brutal when he tangled his free hand in the trailing chain of the clamps and gave it a good firm yank.

Of course, he was completely unprepared just how loud Stuart could get, even with the gag in the way.

And he was unprepared with just how much he loved that scream.

He pressed himself tight against Stuart’s body, one hand torturing his clit and the other pulling and tugging at the nipple clamps, and though he’s gotten used to the initial pain, Stuart barely got any quieter, barely kept still, though his hands don’t move for a second. His grip remained tight, not even budging lest any of this stop due to a misunderstanding of bell meanings.

Murdoc wondered if he would even stop if he heard them right now.

He probably would.

Probably.

Once Stuart felt warmed up enough, or so close he might have cum if someone stuck a finger inside him, Murdoc pulled away from him, reluctantly, rubbing at his straining hard on through his jeans, eyes squeezed shut in an effort to suppress any urge he had to just fuck Stuart and get what they both wanted.

No. It didn’t work like that.

At least not yet anyway.

Instead he took the mystery implement that he had set aside and moved down Stuart’s body.

Tracing over his clit again, just to keep his attention up, listening to the barely there whines he let out.

Pure fucking heaven.

He parted his folds gently, setting the nozzle of the implement over his erect clit, and squeezing the bulb at the end, sucking out all the air from the pump and locking it in place around his clit. He gave the pump another experimental squeeze, and Stuart fucking  **howled**.

Head thrown back and all. It was almost funny.

The bells in his straining fists shook once, but only once, giving Murdoc the clear sign to stop, to let him get accustomed to it, maybe he could get used to it if he really tried. He was willing to try, at the very least.

And Murdoc was more than happy with that..

He’d give him all the time in the world for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these just get worse and worse with every chapter update don't they. i'm getting a new piercing in like 12 hours and i'm shitting myself over it so here's an update i hope i don't DIE
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third person, 2D's pov, 8/10

**wirehead: honestly when is the actual sex gonna happen if it's just fetish shit i'm out lol**

**tankgirl_fan88: dude every other video on this site is sex im here for the fucking fetish shit**

**raylien27: get your normie ass outta here lmao op u got anymore latex stuff?**

**dollygirl86: i bet the sub would look sooooo cute all dressed up ^_^**

**Anon: OP, I know this is niche porn but seriously, you gotta fuck the sub, looks like the guy is dying for it.**

**Anon: fuck his ass lol**

**whorefuck69: yeah but the sub is a cunt boy, they dont do anal**

**raylien27: ^^^ wtf kinda shit is 'cunt boy' he's trans u fcking moron**

**leatherdaddy71: tons of trans guys are into anal stuff, i bet op's sub has done that shit before**

**[whorefuck69] has been temporarily blocked from the chatroom. This can be lifted by the mod.**

**hailsatan666 [MOD]: Get fucked, asshole.**

 

**-**

 

Fingers wrapped around his throat, tight, getting tighter, no room to breath, no chance of breathing. Only seems to get tighter with every struggling breath he tried to take. Like it was a punishment for something he didn't even do. 

Gagged and blinded with black, heavy latex, things that he dreamed of. Jaw aching, skin sticky with drool. Bound tighter than he had ever been before. Ropes digging into his delicate skin, itching, red lines around his wrists, thighs, ankles, that would burn and sting for days after this particularly hardcore session. Only digging in more when he pulled, when he struggled underneath his more sadistic partner, or when he tried to warp your position until he howled against the ball between his teeth, just from the sheer pain of it. Only makes his body contort more.

Only turned him on more. Only fed his deep desire for pain more.

Could only gasp through his nose (and even that is a struggle with the latex rolled over his only air holes) as Murdoc pushed himself deeper inside him, his dick rock hard just from looking at the younger man, watching him suffer under his touch. In and out of him at the demand of others, faceless strangers that he wanted to impress. 

That, in itself, was a performance for Murdoc, at least that's what Stuart thought as he took it all of it. He's growling almost scripted dirty talk, nothing like what he would usually say. Stuart was near certain that he heard Murdoc say 'Daddy' and ‘hard dick’ in the same sentence at one point (which made him grimace under the latex). And, of course, it was all loud enough that they could hear him, as he fucked him harder, faster, so much that it made him sore, despite how much his sex toys had stretched him open before, and even his most extreme of masochistic tendencies were beginning to dampen.

Never usually the pace he took when combining sex with hardcore bondage, no. Stuart was used to gentler stuff, much slower at the very least, but Murdoc had something to prove this time. He had an expectation to live up to, and he didn't like to let people, or at least paying people, down. 

Probably one of the only constants he had when it came to employers.

Stuart’s oxygen deprived brain wondered, for a second, if maybe this was Murdoc’s retired sex-worker side kicking in. Feeling like he had to give what were essentially paying customers something in return for their money, and satisfy them, even when it was Stuart they were watching and paying for, and barely him. 

Maybe it was a bad idea to indulge in this twisted little fantasy of his. 

That train of thought was quickly dropped, however, when Murdoc started choking him again, practically wringing his neck at this point, and everything in Stuart’s brain started to muddle and blur into one again. 

White noise, that’s how he liked to think of that feeling. Like any sort of thought or feeling had dribbled out of him, pooling down his chest like drool.

Stuart could feel his body twitch underneath his partners, could feel the tiny little spasms that wracked through his body as Murdoc pounded into him. Frantic little breaths and whimpers against the gag being the only sound he could get out between Murdoc's constant growls of near contempt (slut, whore, fuck doll, dirty little cunt) and the rough slap of flesh against flesh as he fucked him harder.

Considered if he shook the bells, he wasn't even sure if Murdoc would have heard them.

He liked to hope he would have, at least.

"Fuck, shit, your hole is so stretched out." He mumbled, finally letting go of Stuart's throat to, instead, grab at his thigh, digging his nails into the already bruised and bitten skin. "Sweet satan, ain't you the perfect little slut, eh? Takin' all of me down so easily." He chuckles roughly, albeit breathlessly, dragging red lines into his thigh, making him howl out even more against his gag. "Vile little cunt's too loose for me though. Sure I can find somethin' better."

But Murdoc was somewhat quiet suddenly, just mumbling to himself encouragement or more dirty talk to keep his dick hard, as he kept fucking him, before he pulled out, quickly, snickering when Stuart instinctively whined at the sudden empty feeling and his hips automatically keened up for any sort of attention or contact. 

Murdoc said nothing but gave his cunt a teasing little slap, making Stuart squeak with pained surprise and flinch back, quickly regretting any affectionate gesture he might have given his partner before. 

Stuart felt the mattress nearest him dip slightly, and for a second, his hyper-aware subconscious picked up on Murdoc's body close to his again, and that lost affection came back as quickly as it went away as his chest raised slightly, wanting to meet Murdoc's body with his own and gain back a bit of intimacy that they had lost, nearly an hour ago.

But his bound wrists heavily dropped from the headboard above his head, and the closeness was realized when Murdoc's hands were on his hips and Stuart was flipped roughly onto his stomach, after being given no kind of warning, making him grunt in surprise at the new position.

Murdoc knelt behind him again, one hand resting on the small of Stuart's back and pressing his body against the bed, keeping him still despite his confusion. His other hand stroked slowly over his still dripping cunt, running his thumb nail over his labia and chuckling to himself whenever Stuart flinched away from the touch.

The pump on his clit was jostled slightly in the position change, and with ever nudge or shudder in his hips, it bounced, and moved slightly on his engorged, throbbing clit, making him whimper even more, despite the assault he was getting from his sadistic partner. 

Lying on his front did no favours to the painful clamps on his nipples either, but at the very least, the chain was out of Murdoc's reach and there wasn't a chance of any pain like that surprising him again.

Stuart's body froze up, however, as Murdoc traced a sharp claw along his perineum, up from his cunt and over his ass. Forcing him spread with a rough grope, he ran his fingertip of his hole, amused once again in the way that Stuart responded to each of these subtle touches.

"How about here, eh? Bet that's nice and tight for me."

Murdoc's voice was a gentle, quiet purr, and it made Stuart shudder just considered that these words might have just been for him. His hips keened back and he didn't even care about what Murdoc might have been suggesting (or threatening, depending on the mood.) If this was for them, and just for them, he'd take anything with an eager smile.

"That's it." Murdoc praised, still tracing the pad of his finger over Stuart's ass. "Such a good boy for me, aren't ya, love. Always doing such a good job for me."

Stuart whimpered softly, almost pathetically when Murdoc pulled away from him momentarily, only to gasp with shock when he felt the cold, viscous, but familiar drip of lube against his hole and whine as Murdoc rubbed it in with fingers that were now mysteriously clad in clinical latex (for hygienic purposes, and not to fuel his unspoken medical fetish.)

Murdoc's fingers (plural, because there were two of them initially) slipped inside him so easily that he barely made a sound at the suddenly strangely full feeling. A gasp, perhaps, but nothing more than that. 

Felt nice though. Felt really good, in fact, but Stuart wasn't going to admit that so quickly.

He keened for more of it as they were gradually pressed in and out of him, slightly scissored just as an effort to open him up a little more (and maybe he was embarrassed at just how loud that groan was, despite Murdoc's praise and encouragement.)

"Always look like you were born t'take this, babe." Murdoc said softly, still keeping up the gradual thrusting, though with a third finger added, spreading him open even more. "Takin' it so well, aren't ya? Bet you've done this before, hm?"

When Stuart nodded, the bulb on his clit was squeezed again, making him let out a near scream as his body shook even more. Murdoc just chuckled affectionately, squeezing it again when he didn't hear the bells being shook, just as a means to tease Stuart even more.

To get him ready.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if murdoc niccals can shit on transphobes than so can i
> 
> i'm trying to write so many projects and get ready for my third year of university YAH BOY'S DYING LADS this is a wanky chapter but whatever dude that's just my writing style at this point
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com


End file.
